Mutated Silence
by mystic night92
Summary: The story of the Avox girl. What secrets are in her life? Well, it's time for her story to be told.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES! SUZANNE COLLINS DOES!**

**Prologue**

"Lavinia, darling, please. Let's go inside. It's time to take a look at your new home." An official from the Capitol scooped up the sleeping little red head and strode up the luxurious garden. After all, this house belonged to a very rich and famous executive of the Capitol and she did not want anything bad to happen with them. The official stopped in front of the arched doorway and rang a bell. A servant soon came to open the door and found a brunette with a sleeping two-year-old in her arms.

"Hello, my name is Gretech. I'm here to drop off this little girl. Her name is Lavinia Sterlin. Is Mr. Sterlin here?" The brunette official looked questioningly at the servant girl in front of her.

Said servant looked at Gretech with disgust her eyes. Fabulous. Another mouth to feed. Her master had gone and knocked up another woman, had this little wench , and the mother got herself killed. Therefore, this family was the one entitled to look after her. There was already a child in the house. Another one?

But, her master had told her that such a pair would be coming today and was told to welcome them. So the servant just nodded her head and indicated that they follow her. And they did. She stopped in front of the master's study and opened the door for them. Gretech thanked the young girl silently and walked into the room.

"Ms. Gretech, welcome to the Sterlin household." She looked up from the little child in her arms to across the room where a handsome man sat in a leather chair. The man smiled at her but practically growled at the sight of Lavinia.

"Mr. Sterlin, I am on a tight schedule. I am here to make sure Lavinia gets here safely and I am off." Gretech did seem in a hurry. She really wanted to get rid of this child.

"Oh yes, SERENI!" Mr. Sterlin yelled out so the entire house could hear. And the house was _big. _

The same girl who greeted them at the door came in, head low and walking in a humble manner.

"Sereni, take Lavinia and put her in the room across from his. Just place her on the bed and leave. We can deal with her when she wakes up." The girl nodded and held her arms out for Lavinia. Gretech gratefully handed her over. _That girl could be heavy if she wanted to. _

"Well Mr. Sterlin, I'd better go. Please take care of Lavinia for me." With that, Gretech almost ran out the house.

And since she left so fast, she didn't see Mr. Sterlin smile in the most wicked way a smile could be.

**This chapter was a bit confusing I know, but that's why it's a prologue! You have to read the rest to find out the answers, Unfortunately, the story won't go up until you review. So review, review, REVIEW! Got it? Good!**


	2. Chapter 1: Morning Outfits

**Chapter Two, everyone. Well, it's actually chapter one, but whatever! Hope you like it and please review! BTW, Lavinia doesn't know she was adopted. Remember, she was only two and she was asleep when Gretech brought her. Lavinia is now six. Llais is seven. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games! (I wish, then Snow would pay! :) **_**Evvil laugh)**_

**Chapter One: Morning Outfits**

**Lavinia's POV**

The first time my father abused me in public was at a party. That morning, everything was already rotten . . .

"Lavi, come on, it's breakfast! You're going to be late. _We're _going to be late."

My annoying older brother, Llais knocked on my door repeatedly. I woke up and groaned. My clock said it was 9:30 in the morning. What in Snow was he doing waking me up right now? He knows I don't do well until after 11:00. I replayed his words for another few minutes and the words sunk in. _We were going to be late!_

I jumped out of my bed, looked at my full size mirror, and decided to keep on my blue polka dot pants I wore to bed. I threw off my black T-shirt and found a grey long sleeved shirt I hoped my mother approved of. She's very picky about breakfast; being on time, what you wear, your behavior.

I skidded to my bathroom and took my hairbrush from the shelf. I quickly ran it through my hair and carefully put it back. I hate disorganized, but I love polka dots.

Next, I took out the refreshing-face-in-the-morning lotion Llais bought me for my fourth birthday. It had the scents of what was once called shitake mushrooms which once grew in North America, apparently where we are today. I slathered in into my hand and rubbed it into my face. Then I went to go to the toilet, washed my hands, and ran back into my bedroom.

I pulled my sky blue robe from the hook and slipped my feet into my plush zebra printed ballet flats with little flowers on them.

I ran to the door, yanked it open, and found my brother, looking handsome as ever, annoyed, and running his eyes over my outfit.

"Mother is _so _going to make you change, Lavi." Llais purposely drawled out the so in the way he knew I hated it.

"Then you'll have to change as well, Big Brother. Yes, I can already see it. She'll turn red and purple like a prune and stomp her feet and yell, 'Llais Holas Sterlin, go and change from that hideous outfit.'" Llais laughed lightly as I looked at _his _outfit for the morning.

It was much more to be approved of by their mother than hers was. I sighed. He wore a light beige sweatshirt, some grey cargo pants, black laced combat boots, and his hair was gelled. Compared to Llais, I look like I just rolled out of bed. Well, I kinda did.

"You used my lotion. I'm glad. Now hurry it up or we'll really get screamed at, outfits approved or not." With that, Llais took off running, declaring war in form of a race.

Perfect, I'm amazing at this! I took off after him until we reached the garden where Mother and Father were sitting. Father was looking at his fancy little gadget, muttering something about meeting with Snow in an hour. Mother was reading a book, her recordings of the Hunger Games, which I realized with and unexplainable shudder.

"Llais, Lavinia. You're actually on time. Good. Punctuality is the key to respect." Mother kept talking on until she looked at our clothes.

"Llais, your sweatshirt is good. Those pants are a bit casual but they match you well. Your hair is gelled, and I have to say that it is a nice hairdo. Those boots. How many times must I ask you to stop wearing them? Yes, I know they're comfortable but they look like gardener boots, and **you **_are not a gardener. _Are you, Llais?" My brother nodded fervently until Mother's eyes landed on . . . me.

"LAVINIA!" Mother's shriek even made Father look up. "What, are, you, wearing? Those pants are hideous. They are **pajamas. **And you do not wear pajamas to breakfast. And you're wearing your bathroom robe. Your shoes. They're your slippers. This is a garden, and my daughter is wearing slippers! The only thing that seems pristine to me about you is your shirt. That is a nice color, the style is good for one of your ranking. But why, may I ask, are you wearing these?" Mother scanned the rest of my outfit, clearly stating that she disapprove of my outfit this morning.

"Mother," I looked at Llais with my eyes wide. _He'd back me up? _"Mother, I can explain. Lavinia was walking to her bathroom and slipped on the floor. Therefore, she had quite some many bruises on her legs. And at the time, she only had on that shirt. She was going to wear some other pants but her legs were so sore I told her she should be careful with her legs and just keep on those pants." Mother stared at Llais. Obviously she thought he was lying. But she nodded her head. Of course, she's much more bound to believe Llais than I am.

Once, Llais and I were listening to Mother and Father talk. They had said Llais was a child from an angel while me one from a devil. We left after that. On our way back to our rooms, I pointed out that comment but Llais told me not to think about it. I was only three then.

After breakfast, we headed back to our rooms. On the way there, we made small talk. One remark I liked the most was, "Llais, if we take away the –is from your name, and we add in an –er, you know what we'd get. We'd get exactly what you are. A liar. A spectacular liar. Thanks for backing me up back there."

"Well, you're my lil sis. Why shouldn't I? We'd better hurry up, we have the party at Snow's house, remember? We should get ready. See you later, Lavi."

"You too, Llais!" I shouted out as he opened his door across the hall from mine.

I watched as he went in before I went in my room. In the center was my seamstress, Hally. I could see that she made a dress for me to wear tonight. Oh well, might as well hurry it up so this day is over.

I walked toward Hally, and then, she blinded me.

**Do you like the cliffhanger? Don't worry, Hally's not what you think. Actually, what are you thinking? Press that little blue button to tell me! PLEASE? If you do, you'll get to see the outfits from this chapter earlier than everyone else! Please?**

**-mystic night92**


	3. Chapter 2: The Beating

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 is up! Remember, you get to see the outfits early, but only if you review. From this chapter and the last! So review!**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES!**

**Chapter 2: The Beating**

**Lavinia's POV**

"Miss Lavinia, you can look now." Hally's soft voice drifted through the cloth on my eyes.

Apparently, it was for "protection". Hally wanted my appearance to be surprise until the very end, so here I am now. I felt my seamstress's soft hands gently take away my blind. She turned me towardsthe mirror. I gasped and my jaw stretched to its final length.

My dress was a tan color, with rhinestones everywhere. A brown lacy bow was on my left shoulder and there were brown streaks coming out from it, onto the dress. The dress was crinkled around my mid-thighs and from there was a little skirt like bottom. My wild red hair was curled and pinned back on the left with a black and tan hair clip. My shoes were golden ballet flats with black bows at the top. My right wrist had a diamond bracelet on it. My neck was adorned with a sparkling key. My make-up was stunning.

My lips were somehow coated in a coral color, like the rays of sunset, but better. My nails were polished and shined, and was the color of gold. My face looked like it was blushing,, even though I wasn't. My eyes were a light green, no not my eyes. The skin on top of my eyes. Not to brag or anything, but altogether, it looked like I was some goddess, or something.

"Oh, Hally, thank you so much." I whispered.

She heard me and smiled. Hally and I have always been each other's favorites in this house. Now, she guided me towards the door. She opened it, winked at me, pushed me through, and closed the door. And there I found Llais.

He looked very well dressed. He had on formal black pants, black jacket, white inside shirt, and black shoes. Normal for a boy like him. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Lavi, wanna go to this _fantastic _ball with me?" I had to stifle a giggle at that. He held out his arm to me as I nodded and m brain processed that he had put heavy sarcasm into the fantastic. Guess he was dreading this just as much as I was.

We met up with our parents, drove to the President's house, and entered at the top. Supposedly, we were supposed to walk down to present ourselves.

Llais and I walked down the spiral staircase, hand in hand, into the ballroom at the bottom. I froze immediately. There were dozens of people. And when I say dozens, it's like half of the Capitol was invited! For Snow's sake, how many people did this house hold? I felt Llais squeeze my hand-reassurance- and started walking down while towing me along.

Almost immediately, the adults swarmed around us, admiring us, the usual stuff. Llais and I did what we normally did, we smiled like "the cutest angels around" and said thank you for coming, thank you for saying that to me, all thanks.

Llais and I made all the way through dinner. All those snarky remarks, and those enhanced looks on these people. _Why? Why do they do this to themselves? _I glanced at Llais and knew he was thinking the same. One part of the conversation caught my attention.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sterlin, your children are just _adorable_!" A woman with puffy curls on her head that was so obviously a wig announced. Llais and I looked up. I recognized. A few years of watching the Games and you know everyone involved. She was Effie Trinket, the lowest escort, and therefore the escort of District 12.

Another Capitol attorney sitting across from her, Gretech was her name from what Mother told me, talked to Effie.

"Yes, Effie, aren't they. Their names are Llais and Lavinia. Am I right?" We nodded. "Hmmm, Lavinia is a nice enough name here, but the boy. Llais? Mr. Sterlin, how did you come up with that?" Effie looked at Father, whose seemed to have gone pale, with anger.

"I named him, Effie." Everyone looked at Mother. Faces of shock, disbelief, and in Father's case, more anger and a twinge of relief, stared back at her. "Llais's name is vvery uncommon, that is true. His name is of the language of the people in a place called Wales, and the language was Welsh. It was somewhere out past District 4. Apparently, there were lands there when North America existed. Wales was one of them. In Welsh, Llais's name means voice, did you know that? **(A/N: "Voice" in Welsh! Haha, ironic anyone? Lavi being an Avox and all.) **His middle name, Holas, is also voice, but in the language Belarusian." Effie nodded, as if she knew this all along.

Other than that weird moment with Father's angry face, the night was uneventful. The musicians that President Snow hired played many varieties of songs, and Llais and I danced through all of them.

Halfway through though, we went to drink some punch for a break. We went, got the glasses, and brought them to a table. We finished drinking them, so we stood up to get some more. However, I somehow tripped.

I went falling, and the glass went out of my hand, onto the ground, and crashed. The music stopped, and suddenly, everyone at the party was around me. My father came over to me, surveyed the scene quickly, and slapped me across the face. I stayed there until he went away to talk to President Snow, then everyone left. I was scared, so scared that I even jumped when Llais came to help me. When we left the party, everyone looked at us. And I swear I could hear one whisper traveling around the room, "That girl, she's a child of the Devil."

That was the first time my father ever beat me in public.

**A/N: What do you think? What happens now that her father is now okay with beating her in public? Tell me in reviews! Please? *Begging puppy dog eyes* If you review, you get a sneak peak of the outfits, and answers to any questions!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES! All the characters, credit and such go to Suzanne Collins. **


	4. Chapter 3: Party

**A/N: There is another time lapse. Now, Lavi is 15 and Llais is 16. All outfits are now on my profile. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3: Party!**

**Lavi POV**

Mom and Dad left to join Dad's co-workers in watching the 69th Hunger Games. It's down to the last six. Both from 1, the girls from 2, 8, 11, and the boy from 4. My favorite is 4, because without a doubt, he is the best looking one there. His name's Finnick Odair. He's the perfect image for victor. Tall, long, lean, fit, tanned, and just so _good looking._

Oh great. Now I'm starting to sound like Asry. Asrianna "Asry" Pinehallow is one of my best friends. She's 15, like me, and also has an objection against the alterations of the Capitol. It's one of the reasons we clicked almost instantly. She has gorgeous blond hair with light grey eyes, with skin that's like a light peach. Her family's a really rich one, like mine. Her mother's a delegate for Snow and her dad's the Head of the Games' costume designers. Asry's an only child so her parents spoil her… a lot. She sounds really snobby but she's one of the nicest people I've met.

Anyways, it's Asry's 16th birthday today, and she's throwing a _huge _birthday party at her house. She told me to look my very best so I have to at least _try _to look good. Hally made me a gorgeous cornflower blue dress with a white ribbon tying a bow at the waist. It's pretty simple with its plaited skirt and blank fabric but it makes my curvy body look at its very best. I have a pair of white heels that are the matching shade of the bow. They're about 4 inches high and have lace on the top in ruffled shapes. My nails are coated in silver and my lips are shaded peach. My eyes are sparkled with grey to make my irises pop. A chain with a blue pendant is around my neck and my hair is up in a messy bun with some curls out to show off the blue pendant.

After I'm done evaluating myself in the mirror, I grab my white clutch purse and walk down the stairs to the door. On the way there, I pass the game room to find Llais with a bunch of his friends playing some weird game they called poker from before Panem.

My heels make a lot of noise so when I'm near them, the boys all stop and turn to look at me. I stop as well and turn my head to smile at them.

"You guys having fun?" I ask just because I know that if I don't, there's going to be some awkward silence.

"Oh yeah Lav, tons of it. Your brother here is really asking to get rid of all of his money, 'cause hey, he _sucks _at gambling." I turn my head to my brother's best friend, Matt.

"You can say that again. I don't know why he even bothers." I smirk back at both of them, just to have some fun.

"I'm hurt! Aren't you my little sister, Lavi?" Llais was feigning hurt while Kyle, another one of Llais's friends got up from his chair and walked over to me.

"So, Lavi, you going out tonight? You look nice in that." Kyle was wiggling his eyebrows at me as he pinned me to the wall. My breath instantly quickened. It's not like something was going on between us, we just liked to pretend there was, mostly to set Llais off. Call it sweet of whatever, but we found out long ago that he really does care about me.

"You could say that, Kyle. I'm going to a party."I smiled back at him and winked. I could hear Llais growl a bit in the background. _Let the fun begin._

"I see. Is it for your boyfriend? But Llais didn't tell me you were dating, or I would've asked you." Kyle winked back at me as he's leaning forward, as if about to kiss me.

We hear a chair clatter and stop what we're doing to see Llais standing, his hands balled in fists, with his chair upturned. All his friends are looking at him in surprise, but Matt looks a bit worried.

"Kyle, please behave yourself around my sister. I really don't like to see her making out with someone right in front of me. Lavi, just go to the party." Llais's voice was rough and edged, and he stared at me, the most intent I've ever seen it.

"Llais, you-"

"NO! Don't try and persuade me of anything, Matt. Kyle please, just back off. Lavi, just go." This time, his voice was demanding, and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't scary.

Kyle glanced back at me and walked back to his seat. Matt was putting the chair back right up while Llais just kept staring at me. I've never seen him like this. So, I stared right back. After a while, I nodded then went out the door. I got into a car that was waiting for me and I sat, thinking about the conversation, while I was being driven to Asry's house.

When we got there, I got out of the car, walked inside the _huuuuuuuuuge _house, only to be jumped one by my best friend, Asry. She pulled me in, and I attended her party….

**Llais POV**

What just happened? I've never shouted at Lavi before, no matter how angry I was. I just seemed to be set off when I saw Kyle leaning towards my sister. That must be it, I thought. I was scared that my friend and sister had something.

So when Matt shook me and asked me if something was wrong, I nodded and shook him off. I apologized to Kyle, then sat down. He looked me in the eye, nodded then shrugged everything off. The rest of the game was a bit awkward since none of the guys would say anything after the whole incident. Which, unfortunately, gave me more time to think.

I noticed that I was starting to have weird feelings lately. And even weirder, it only happened when Lavi was around. I was going to have to talk to Matt later. He always seemed to be the one to talk to.

After that, the game passed quickly and the rest of the guys left. Kyle paused at the door and said sorry to me before leaving. I was shocked. Kyle _ never _ says sorry. So why now? It must've been my outburst. Matt's question shook me out of my mind.

"Hey, can I stay here for the night? My rents are out and it's gonna be boring at my house."

"Yeah, you can stay Matt. There's plenty of extra space in my room or you could use the extra room. Don't worry about it." I reassured my best friend. He didn't have much to worry about anyways.

"Cool. So, Llais, I have to ask you something. What's going on in the house? I've noticed that you've been changing lately, but I don't know why. And then there was that whole encounter with Lav and Kyle. Are you really one of those overprotective brothers or is it something else?" I inwardly groaned. Of course Matt would have noticed. I might as well tell him then.

"You know how you like Asry? **(A/N: OMG! He likes Asry!) **Well, I think I'm having feelings for a girl, too." I said this hesitantly and cryptically, exactly how I was taught to do.

"Dude, please tell me it isn't Asry. Because, I really don't want all this awkward rivalry going between us." I shook my head no. "Okay, so who is it? You're killing me here!" Matt was really getting impatient.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But, please don't freak out, okay? Please, don't shout or anything like that, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me!"

"Lavi."

**A/N: How was it? You can tell me in a review! Remember, all outfits are now on my profile. You could also tell me where you want the next chapter to go. Because after this, I'm kinda stuck. So please review!**

**-mystic night 92**


	5. Chapter 4: If only I knew

**A/N: Chapter 4 is up! YAY! Now, thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, alerting, all that stuff. And I know it's been like **_**ever **_**since I've updated so I understand if you don't review. Extreme thanks to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapters: bookwormium13, akatrixie, Torn Wings of a Butterfly, nchinchilla. No time lapse. And if some of you didn't notice, it was **_**Llais **_**who said he liked Lavi. Remember, Matt says Lav, Llais says Lavi. This chapter and the next will have major Capitol crap going on and it'll be the beginning of how Lavi actually becomes an Avox. Well, not really, but at least we're getting into it! And story time!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: If only I knew**

* * *

**Llais POV**

"WHAT THE F***! What the hell, Llais? How does someone like their own _sister_? That's just disturbing! And how do you kn-"

"I don't know how Matt. And please stop yelling. You said you wouldn't just a few moments ago." I sighed while my hand was still clamped over my friend's mouth. "mhhhmhhm." Matt mumbled. The moment I took my hand away, he burst into a tirade.

"How do you know it's Lav, I mean, like, for certain? And when did this start? Does she know? Holy crap, what are you gonna do about it? Just let life go on or something? You sure you're not going crazy, or anything?" Matt just kept blasting question after question, I was surprised by how many he came up with.

"I know it's Lavi because it only happens when she's around me. I even proved it. I felt the same way when it was just the two of us studying in my room. And I have absolutely no freaking idea when it started but I think it might've been about two months ago. What do you think I should do?" I was truly confused about this, almost as much as him, but what _was _I supposed to do about it?

"Well, I don't know. Oh, and by the way, while we're on the topic of Lav and couples, I have two, well maybe three announcements. Announcement One, you have nothing to worry about 'cause there really is nothing between Lav and Kyle. Kyle told me a few weeks back that they were just playing a game. They wanted to see how long it was until you cracked, or something like that. And you don't have to worry about it happening again. They agreed when they first started that they would stop the first moment you got truly pissed off. And Announcement Two. I called Asry this morning, wished her Happy Birthday and such, and got over my nerves, and I finally asked her out. Guess what? She said _yes_. Snow, I am _so_ not waiting until tomorrow! Finally, Announcement Three. Guess where I invited her to?" Matt looked at me with expectant eyes, eyes that were lit up with excitement. I shrugged my shoulders. How the hell should I know?

"Okay, so you know how you, Lav, Asry, and me have such an objection against the Capitol's alterations and all that crap? Well, some of the officials and citizens have planned a rebellion for tomorrow! And that's where Asry and I are going. And you and Lav are welcome to come along. Do you want to?"

And cue the jaw drop. No, literally. My jaw was hanging like hell after he said that. Who the hell brings someone to a _rebellion _for a first date? I tell him my concern. Matt just laughs it off and tells me that is was Asry's idea to go to the rebellion. Whatever, as long as they're happy I guess.

"Ummmm, a rebellion, are you sure?" Matt nods his head with obvious vigor. "Well, if we're going against the Capitol, why not?" I answer.

"Sweet dude! This is awesome. Let's hope Asry can persuade Lav to come too!" Matt then goes on, chattering about tomorrow and Asry.

Well, Lavi, I hope you're coming with me. If only I knew.

* * *

**Lavi POV**

Llais has been on my mind ever since I came to the party. How his face had that horrid mask of anger on him when Kyle approached me. He's been acting strange these past few weeks, acting like he couldn't stand a guy being around me. Almost like, almost like, he was _jealous. _But, that couldn't be possible right? Llais is my brother. He's probably just being protective or he's jealous that some guy's going to come and I won't care about him anymore. Whatever it is, I should put away in my head and start partying!

Asry has been looking at me strangely for a while, almost hopeful. And she hasn't been partying like I thought she would. She was just… standing there, with me. I think she was waiting for something, like an opportune moment or something.

After a few hours of doing this, Asry finally came up to me and dragged me up to her room, which was isolated. She didn't turn the lights on and she locked the door. I became nervous. _What was going on?_

Asry turned me so that I would be facing her and started talking in a hushed tone.

"Lavi, what I'm about to tell you is really dangerous and you can't tell _anyone. _No one, not even the other girls, understand?" I nodded but I was wondering, what could be so important.

"Ok, so you know Matt right?" Of course I knew Matt, he was Llais's best friend! "Ok, so he finally asked me out this morning, and I said yes, so, we're going out on a date tomorrow." Asry said in a rush.

"Oh Asry! Congratulations! I know you've liked him since like, ever so where are you guys going?" Asry has had the most serious and longest crush _ever _on Matt, and I was happy that Matt had asked her out.

"That's what I was getting to. This is what you can't tell _anyone. _Okay, we're going to a rebellion against the Capitol." Asry said in this super rush and I doubt she even took a breath.

"What? A rebellion? Are you crazy?" I couldn't believe it. Yes, I hated the Capitol, but I didn't know some people hated it so much so that they would _rebel. _Snow knows what would happen to them if they got caught. Killed, or turned to Avoxes. I shuddered at the thought of the toungless humans. I've always hated Avoxes, they horrified me. The thought that they're tongues were cut out just because they committed a crime. I hoped I would never have to be in the presence of one.

"Yes Lavi, a rebellion. Will you come with me and Matt tomorrow? Please? We need all the support we can get. I know being in a crowd and confrontation scare you but please _please_." Asry was practically begging now but the shock of a rebellion had stopped my vocal chords from working.

"Lavi?" Asry whispered.

"No."

"What?"

"No. I'm sorry, Asry, but I can't. I can't go to this rebellion." My hands were shaking. "What will happen if we get caught. My family, Llais, they could all die. Llais could die if I go." Just the thought of losing my brother was horrific. My breath was coming in raspy gasps and I was cold all over.

"It's fine, Lavi. I understand. I was just hoping you'd come. Please, consider it through the night. If you do decide to come, it starts at 11:30 sharp, just before lunch, in the town square. Please consider it, Lavi." Asry's voice broke at the end and it crushed me to know that it was because of me. But, I couldn't go, not if it meant the chance of sacrificing Llais.

"I'm sorry, Asry." I breathed out before leaving my best friend on the floor, broken and sobbing. _I can't lose Llais, I can't._

If only I knew.

* * *

**A/N: How about it, peeps? I know it's been months since my last update, but, I'm really proud of this chapter. What do you think? EEK! I'm so excited for the next chapter: the rebellion! Please review, but I understand if you hate me for the super long wait.**


End file.
